Gravity
by Luna Ardere
Summary: A songfic for Jah'ren and Cassandra, the troll hunter and his little human. Based on a thought I got when listening to the song Gravity.


Okey, this is the first songfic I have ever written. Yay for me. My friend said I had to write one for Cassandra and Jah'ren, and I did not know what song to chose, and suddenly Vienna Teng sang this one, and I knew I had to write an episode to go with it. It is called Gravity.

And the song and lyrics belong to wonderful Vienna, and wow belongs to Blizzard. And Jah'ren belongs to Cass.

***

_Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
for me to call_

Cassandra heard him calling even though she knew he had made no sound. She put down what she was doing and ran between the trees, jumping little brooks and bushes, her breathing in rapid gasps. No matter how far away he was she always felt him, always heard him when he whispered her name inside his mind.

She found him kneeling beside his prey, a small stag, and there was no surprise in the green eyes when they looked up at her. Silently she crouched down by his side as he parted the shrubbery to let her see what had upset him.

In a clearing not far from where they hid a small tribe of trolls were fighting a band of humans. He took her hand silently, and she knew very well this was distressing him just as much, and probably more, as it distressed her.

_Look love  
They've given up believing  
T__hey've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

"Why?" he moaned silently. "There was no threat, they just attacked."

The bloodsmell was strong in his nose, the adrenaline of the fight pulling him, urging him to join in.

That was his people down there. His kin. The old instincts of protecting his tribe came through the haze the years away from his own race had left in his mind. Blue hands gripped bow and sword, his heart trying to fight the urge, but his mind giving in.

"No," Cassandra said, loosening his grip on the sword. "This is not our fight. We are no part of their war anymore."

_But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved  
on me_

"Think, Jah'ren," she whispered softly, comforting. "Think of what they have done. This is not our fight, we quit that war a long time ago. Remember. We are living in between everything, not in the middle of it."

She had seen him like this before, many, many times. During their time together, they had been forced to fight for their relationship, for what they believed, countless times.

Trolls had attacked them in malice, shouting insults towards Jah'ren in his own language. Words that she had learnt to recognize by the way they were uttered. It was not the words that hurt him, nor was it the cuts and scrapes she carefully bandaged after a battle. It was the knowledge that no matter what he would never again be a part of their tribes, never have his own kin beside him. The knowledge that he had made his choice and it had cost him everything but his heart and soul.

_Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
from the core of truth_

_So don't turn away no__w  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved  
on me_

Cassandra had not felt the cost so severely. Humans had hunted them, fought them, just as much as the trolls, but she did not feel the sting as much as him. The ten years between her leaving her burned-out village and that fateful day Jah'ren had taken her hand with something else than hatred, she had lived a lonely life.

There had been times she had longed for company, longed for kinship. Sometimes she had met soldiers of the Alliance on the road; warriors, paladins, elfdruids, other hunters, and even some of the mysterious Dranei had shared her campfire. Some had shared more yet. But none of them had touched her heart. It had been acts of longing, acts done in an attempt of belonging, if just for a short moment, to someone or something.

From the day he had stood there in the sun, all interest and kindness when she had expected hate, she had warred with herself. She had fought the flaming hurt in her soul so long, until the day she could no longer fight and had found a new word for the pain inside; love.

The hurt in him was now her own, because she felt his desperation.

"Love," she said softly, cradling his head in her arms. "I know. But I am here. I will never leave you behind."

_This is the same place  
No, not the same place  
This is the same place, love  
No, not the same place we've been before_

"You know we cannot interfere," she continued. "Remember; hunt, live, forest, sky. There is no room for hate and war in our way."

On the other side of the bushes the humans were getting the upper hand. They had surrounded the remaining trolls, laughing triumphantly. Cassandra shut her eyes when one of them shot a troll through the head, even though he was down on his knees.

"That's not right." She winced from the sound of the shot. "He was defenceless."

_Hey love  
I am a constant satellite  
of your blazing sun  
My love  
I obey your law of gravity_

"We no fight," Jah'ren whispered, finally regaining control on his emotions. "No war. No more war."

Cassandra looked up at him and for a moment two brown eyes were locked to two green, one of them covered by a white fog. It felt as if their souls merged, becoming one for the briefest of seconds, both knowing the other's thoughts.

She bent down to the stag, before running two blood-soaked fingers along his cheekbone.

_  
T__his is the fate you've carved on me  
your law of gravity_

And in one world both human and troll roared, pulling their weapons and charging.

Later they would lie in each others arms, wounds bandaged and they would cling to each other, regretting and rejoicing.

_This is the fate you've carved on me  
_

And in one world they stayed beneath the trees, cradling each other to protect and to keep the rest of the universe at bay.

Later they would sit by the fire and cling to each other, regretting their decisions and rejoicing in their victories.


End file.
